


Trust

by LuvlyPenz



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvlyPenz/pseuds/LuvlyPenz
Summary: Erik has long since learned to never put his trust in other humans.  However just what could he gain by trusting the right person?A very short snippet that I never expanded on.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Trust

“I want to do something, but I need you to trust me,” she smiled.  
Erik raised a hidden brow. “Why.”  
“I need to move you mask. Just a little.”  
“NO!” He snapped taking an instinctive step backwards.  
Y/N took a step forward. “I know people have always been cruel to you, and because of that you've never been able to trust someone. Have you?”  
Erik paused. “There was one person.”  
“And what happened?”  
“He made me remove my mask.”  
Y/N paused. “Trusting someone can be scary. No matter how long you've known the person the chance that they might stab you in the back never truly goes away, but it does diminish greatly over time.” She looked off to the side nervously lifting a finger to twiddle a strand of hair. “Hell. That might have hurt my case more than helped. My point is that if you take a chance you might find you like the result.”  
“Your speech never covered what would stop you from unmasking me.” He growled towering over her to intimidate her with his height.  
“That's the point there's no guarantee,” She grinned raising a finger. “But if you really need one. I would say the fact that you would no doubt snap my neck is a fairly good deterrent.”  
He eyed her up and down suspiciously. “I'm starting to suspect you want me to do so.”  
“Or I'm positive that you will like this,” she chirped back. Erik snorted in disbelief, but still paused to consider his options.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
She motioned to a chair. “Sit down and trust me.” Erik hesitantly did as she asked eyeing Y/N as she slowly walked behind him. He almost jumped out of his seat when she lifted a hand to his mask, but the calm. “Trust me Erik.” She spoke into his ear prevented him from doing so. Erik tensed as her other hand gently undid the strings behind his head. With her other hand keeping the mask in place she slowly walked around to his side carefully. “I'm going to move the mask now. Just a little.” Erik closed his eyes on reflex and she barely slid the white cover over. His jaw tightened as cool air hit his malformed cheek. Then there was a gentile pressure on it. His eyes snapped open and strained to look over at the source without moving his body. When he realized what was happening, he froze wide eyed. Y/N was still standing next to him. However, now she was leaning forward, eyes closed with her slightly chapped lips pressed against his cheek.” An unfamiliar fluttering built up in his stomach. The sensation only increased when she pulled back and opened her eyes. He genuinely started to worry that he was going to vomit butterflies when she smiled smugly. “How flattering. This is the first time I've taken a man's breath away.”  
Erik let out a quiet whoosh of air he had not realized he’d been holding and started to breath properly again. Meanwhile Y/N fixed his mask back into its proper place and carefully retied it. “This isn't too tight is it?” He shook his head not having the heart to tell her that it was actually a bit too loose. “Well then. I need to head home before it gets too late.” Y/N explained once she was done with the knot. She stepped around Erik towards the door. Without thinking he grabbed her wrist. Y/N turned back to him.  
“I... I-I.” Erik was unable to properly form the words, but his pleading expression gave Y/N a clue as to what he wanted. Slowly, she shook her head and removed his hand giving it a gentile squeeze.  
“See Erik? Good things can happen when you trust someone.” She said releasing his hand. Erik felt a pang of longing as she turned away from him. He placed a hand on his masked cheek as the door clicked shut behind her.


End file.
